Swing Life Away
by Poisonous Picasso
Summary: Sometimes it's better to be bad luck, then a good charm...
1. Chapter 1 Goodbye My Almost Lover

**Hey there! I know what you're all thinking, "Where's the third chapter to Captive Angel!" Well, it's not coming until Christmas day, however, I came up with this brilliant idea for a starting to a drabble series, 'cause I have all these little ideas running through my head, none of which are long enough to be stories! So...here's my first one.**

I blinked at my reflection in the mirror, again, I ran my hands through my black hair, attempting to mess it up more and checking for any signs of blonde roots showing in the mass of it. I smiled, the signature hint of insanity touching my eyes, shadowing my face. Then, I sighed, slumping into the chair next to the wall across from the mirror.

I checked the clock, the hand ticking closer and closer to midnight, a much ignored passing of time. No one cared that I'd lived for another day. No one cared that I had forced myself to live one more day, just so I could be alone. I looked at my reflection again and winced.

Perfect.

I looked just like him, just like the person with whom I loved more than anyone else. With one exception, I was darker. I was the polar opposite of him. I was like Mello was to Near-had either of them still been alive. I put my thumb to my mouth, biting it and tilting my head, quickly drawing it away.

It was too familiar. It brought back to many memories. Memories of a day veiled in black and white. The sun in his hair, a small smile on his lips as we talked, our eyes never leaving each other, hands clasped tight. But I couldn't feel it. Because in memories-much like dreams-you don't feel.

But _this-_this was my most drastic move. The most insane thing I'd ever done, second to killing my parents. I stared at myself, wide red orbs catching the moon and glinting menacingly back at me. The clock struck midnight, a haunting sound in the dead silence.

Sadly, I knew, somewhere, he was also awake, probably alone, maybe thinking of me, probably too high on caffeine to remember. I looked at the moon in the reflection of the mirror, momentarily sure I saw him standing behind me, a hand on my shoulder.

Actually, I could feel it, too. I turned, and there he was, extending his hand toward me, a small smile on his lips. I shook with the effort of not jumping to him, to smell him.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I finally managed to force out, a childlike command, I stood up. Grabbing his hand tightly in both of my shaking ones.

"I have come to wish you farewell," he murmured, the hint of an English accent riding the waves of a low baritone. And then, he began to disappear. I tried to grab at him, pull him closer to me, but I couldn't. He was already faded.

That was the night Kira killed L.

The night I vowed my revenge.

The night I went

stark...

raving...

Mad.


	2. Chapter 2 The Boy Who Meant Nothing

**MattxMello**

**I know, I'm a traitor. **

"No...Matt." I looked at the screen, the gory images of his dead body permanently burned into my head. Sure, I acted like it didn't bug me, but behind the calm facade, the smirk that came so easily, was a small child, screaming and freaking out after losing his grasp on sanity.

I couldn't tear my eyes away, even when I tried. He was...broken, covered in blood, shot more than once, the small cigarette burning out on the screen even as they pronounced him dead. I closed my eyes, remembering the conversation we'd had this morning.

"_Mello, we shouldn't do it, someone will die."_

"_Then let it be me!" **Please don't let it be him...**_

"_No, let me go, the world will be fine without me."_

_**No...God, don't take him from me.**_

"_I promised you won't ever be alone. If you die, I'm going with you."_

I hadn't planned to kill myself. It wasn't the essential plan, but-metaphorically-as soon as his heart stopped beating, so had mine. I'd lost my will to live, like a dog who no longer had his family.

As I pulled into the church, I knew it was the end. I couldn't go on without him.

So, essentially, I'd lived and died all for him.

The boy who said that everything could go on without him.

The one who said he'd never made a difference.

The one who thought he meant nothing...

If only he'd known...

**A/N: I like this whole drabble thing, sorry, they can't all be good. XD This idea had been floating around in my head for about five minutes and I was like, "OOH STORY!" And here we are, it's awesomeish. **


End file.
